resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Jack
Gray Jacks are decrepit Hybrids that have almost outgrown their bodies. They are not an individual strain of Chimera, since they are simply elderly Hybrids. Overview In Resistance: Fall of Man, the Gray Jack's description implies that Hybrids grow as they age, their limbs gradually elongating. This increased size places tremendous strain on their cooling units over time, which are not designed to cool them at this size, and their accelerated metabolism begins to cook the creatures from the inside-out. Gray Jacks are the final stage of this process and are near-death, resulting in a necrotic appearance and a perpetual, characteristic odor of decaying flesh.Autopsy Despite these Chimera being unarmed and their frail appearance, under no circumstances should they ever be underestimated. They possess a long reach and wicked claws, giving them a devastating close-range attack. Intel states that those wounded by a strike from a Gray Jack suffer injuries that are extremely difficult to sterilise and highly prone to infection, resulting in a high mortality rate. Gray Jacks are rarely, if ever, seen on the front line of combat, implying the Chimera do not regard them favorably as military units. After the events of Resistance: Fall of Man, Gray Jacks are reported to be seen very rarely among Chimeran forces. It is believed that they are "dying" out, and have already begun to vanish from Europe as well as the Menial and other older forms of Chimera.Resistance: Retribution It is not clear why Hybrids no longer grow as they age in later games. A possible explanation is that the Chimera have modified their conversion process, so that Hybrids no longer do so. Resistance: Fall of Man Gray Jacks first appear in Cheshire - "Northern Command" where Nathan Hale fight his way through the base and heads for the cell containing the captured Angel. They are initially quarantined in large glass specimen tanks, however they break out of their confinement one at a time, and start attacking Hale and a lone surviving soldier, if the player can save him. They also appear later on in Bracknell, in the underground tunnels where they attack in small groups. By no means should Grey Jacks be underestimated, in spite of their elderly state. Because of their elongated limbs, their legs bestow them with a terrifying ground speed, and due to the reach of their claws, they are also very lethal. General strategies *Because they invariably charge towards their targets in a mindless rush, a very effective tactic is to use a Rossmore 236 shotgun, and especially its double-barrel blasts. The Grey Jack will flinch back on the first shot, if close enough, giving time for more shots to bring it down. Sapper mines also work well. **In two-player modes, have one person lure the Gray Jack to bait it in, then get the second player to hide somewhere and introduce it to shotgun shells. *A surprisingly effective method of taking down Gray Jacks is to use the standard melee attack. This works for any weapon as the melee attack Gray Jacks absorb can cause them to flinch back, allowing another opportunity for players to kill them. This method should enable the player to take them down without even losing a single sliver of health. The best weapon to use would be the Reaper Carbine given that they have two melee attacks unlike most weapons (one per carbine), thus enabling a quicker takedown. *In Cheshire the Fareye's secondary fire allows the Gray Jacks to be easily taken down with headshots as they emerge from their tanks. Despite its penetration capability, shooting the tanks with the Auger while they are lowered or before they open does not damage the creature inside. *The Bullseye is also devastating, due to its extreme cyclic rate. *Grey Jacks are very silent, even when they charge the player. This calls for the player to be more alert in later levels. *In co-op mode, players can watch each others' backs as they advance through territory held by these creatures. However, the Reaper Carbine is absent, perhaps due to the presence of two weapons. *If attacked by numerous enemy archetypes, the player should try to either kill a Grey Jack as fast as possible, or simply run away and wait for a few seconds. The Grey Jack will actually ignore the player and return to its original position should one break off from combat. Gallery 92-Enemy - GrayJack.png|Gray Jack Intel. Gray Jack concept art.jpg|Gray Jack concept art. 334536353534.jpg|Gray Jack concept art. Tanks.PNG|Concept art of the Gray Jack specimen tanks. Grayjack_02.jpg gray jack.jpg Gray Jack.png Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies